In modern data processing devices, digital triggering systems are known that are assigned to In-phase and Quadrature-phase data (IQ data) of a digital signal processed which was digitized previously.
The digital triggering system generally ensures that data relating to a certain portion of a signal is only acquired if a certain trigger event occurs in the signal, for instance to acquire data surrounding an event of interest within the input signal. Typically, a trigger event corresponds to an anomalous event that occurs in the signal received with regard to a certain signal processing parameter. For instance, the trigger event may occur with regard to the frequency, amplitude, phase or any other signal processing parameter.
The triggering system typically comprises a trigger channel as well as an acquisition channel wherein the trigger channel processes the data received appropriately in order to identify the event of interest in the data processed corresponding to the trigger event. Once a trigger event is identified in the data processed, the trigger channel triggers the acquisition channel appropriately in order to acquire the respective data relating to the trigger event, for example to acquire data surrounding the trigger event.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,086 B2 shows a digital triggering system that comprises several different trigger generators which each correspond to a respective triggering channel. The trigger generators each receive the same data as the acquisition channel wherein the respective channels, namely the triggering channel as well as the acquisition channel, also have the same signal processing parameters which, therefore, are dependent from each other.
In fact, a trigger signal is generated once a trigger event is detected in the respective data, namely the IQ data provided by the IQ data source, with regard to a certain signal processing parameter wherein the respective data is acquired with regard to the same signal processing parameter that is used for triggering.
However, data relating to a certain signal processing parameter may be of interest that comes together with an event of interest which occurs in the data or rather the signal with regard to another signal processing parameter.